


how to know if he likes you too

by Emily_Nicaoidh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode 12, Pre-Slash, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nicaoidh/pseuds/Emily_Nicaoidh
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky looks at the search history on his roommate's phone, and things get complicated.





	how to know if he likes you too

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written in response to the first VWC challenge prompt: history/secrets. It made me think of search history, so here we are!

Yuri knew he shouldn't pick up the phone. 

He stared at the kitchen counter, trying not to look at the phone sitting squarely in the middle of it. 

The phone buzzed. 

Yuri really, really shouldn't pick up the phone, he knew that. 

The phone buzzed again. 

Watching Otabek's phone, forgotten on the kitchen counter while he had gone out for groceries, buzzing with notification after notification, Yuri remembered that he could unlock it.

Yuri picked up the phone and unlocked it with a swipe of his thumb. One day while drunk he and Otabek had each added the other's fingerprints to their phones. It had seemed really important at the time that they do it, but neither of them could remember why when they woke up the next morning, hungover and with sore backs from sleeping on the living room floor, and after awhile they both forgot about it. 

There were several banner notifications from Instagram on the lock screen - that must have been what the buzzing was about, Yuri figured. Funny. He hadn't thought Otabek would be one to have notifications on for Instagram. 

It looked like Phichit had tagged Otabek in several recent photos from his trip to Almaty; Yuri swiped through the series of stories that Phichit had posted of himself making faces and victory signs beside various landmarks and smiled. 

When he reached the end of the last story, Yuri closed the app and let his fingers rest on the phone screen. As the screen started to dim, Yuri tapped an icon at random to keep it lit, and a browser window opened up. 

Unfortunately for Yuri, the browser tab opened to Otabek's search history.

 

how to ask out someone you like

how to know if he likes you too

where to go on first date

is it ok to date someone 3 years younger than you if you're both over 18

how to have a good first date

 

There were more searches along the same lines, but after the first five entries Yuri stopped reading. He set the phone down on the counter, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. 

So Otabek wanted to ask someone on a date. So what? Who cared? 

Yuri Plisetsky cared. He cared a lot more than he wanted to admit, even to himself, even just inside his head in an empty apartment. 

Because this night couldn't get any fucking worse, he heard the sound of a key turning in the door. There was only one other person who had a key to this apartment: the person who lived in the second bedroom and whom he split the rent with. 

"Hey Yura," Otabek said, stepping through the door and taking his shoes off while he was still on the mat. 

"Why are you here?" Yuri asked, much more aggressively than he'd meant. 

"I live here, Yura. And I had to come get something before I go out tonight." Otabek pulled off his coat and dropped it on the side of the sofa, then joined Yuri in the kitchen. He set the grocery bags on the counter beside his phone and started to unpack them. 

"Sure. Whatever. Have fun on your fucking date." Yuri didn't bother trying to hide the vitriol in his voice. 

"What date?" Otabek asked. "What are you talking about?" He opened a cabinet and put away a jar of pasta sauce, two cans of tuna, and a bag of flour.

"I saw your browser history on your phone, ok?" Yuri snapped. "I know I shouldn't have, privacy or whatever, but I saw it and it's dumb to pretend I didn't. So go on your date, whatever. Ugh. I don't care."

"Yura," Otabek began, but Yuri cut him off. 

"Don't," he said with a shake of his head. "Don't call me that."

"You shouldn't have looked at my phone history," Otabek said firmly. "That was private, and now it's ruined the surprise I was planning for you."

"I know, god! I said that! Wait, it ruined what?" He asked, as his mind finally caught up with Otabek's words.

"I was planning to ask you on a date," Otabek said, and Yuri could tell that the words didn't come without difficulty. 

"You were--me?" Yuri asked. 

"Of course you," Otabek said, amused. "We've been roommates for a year and a half now. Don't you think you'd know if I was interested in someone else?"

"I don't know," Yuri muttered, kicking at nothing in particular. 

"Well?"

"Well what," Yuri said, glaring at Otabek's phone. 

"Well are you going to go on a date with me or not?" Otabek asked, and Yuri wasn't sure if he was intentionally echoing himself from two and a half years ago when he had asked Yuri if he was going to be friends with him or not. 

"Fuck yes I will," Yuri said. "I didn't think you were interested."

"I'm very interested," Otabek said softly, brushing a hand gently against Yuri's cheek. 

"Fuck," Yuri said, feeling himself start to blush.

"Definitely not. Not until the third date at least," Otabek said, taking Yuri literally and causing him to blush even harder.

Yuri didn't know what to say to that, so he hurried to his room to get his shoes, avoiding Otabek's eyes as he passed him. 

 

_Not on the first date_ , Yuri thought. _We'll see about that._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
